


Orc

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon - Engaging gap-filler, Canon - Enhances original, Characters - Good use of minor character(s), Characters - Good villain(s), Characters - New interpretation, Characters - Outstanding OC(s), Characters - Unusual relationship(s), Characters - Well-handled emotions, Drama, Plot - Bittersweet, Plot - Fast moving, Plot - Good pacing, Plot - I reread often, Subjects - Culture(s), Subjects - Legends/Myth/History, Subjects - Military, Subjects - Politics, War of the Ring, Writing - Clear prose, Writing - Engaging style, Writing - Every word counts, Writing - Evocative, Writing - Good use of humor, Writing - Well-handled PoV(s), Writing - Well-handled introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One page POV of a cynical Uruk-hai. (You would be, too, in that line of work..)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orc

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Someday, I'm going to die.

I've a sinking feeling it's going to be soon.

It's all right for you to scoff, you're new--right out of the womb and into the fray. You don't know what it's like. You haven't seen a group of dozens decimated by a force of nine. Nine! And half of them don't reach our shoulders in height. We killed one of them, caught two. That's three. Count to three. Now count the dead and dying on our side, eh? And every time we meet them we lose more.

Oh, don't even begin to tell me that you're going to change that. We're up against people who can kill half a dozen of us in the space of a minute. One after another, chop chop chop. They're better swordsmen--and they've better weapons to boot...but that's not all. There's something else. They--they just don't break stride, I tell you! Go through us like wind through the chaff--

Yes. Yes, I know they're "just" men. And an elf. /And you can bloody well stop reciting Sharkey's little pep talk/--eh? Listen, youngling, I'll stop calling him that when he marches out here with the rest of us and lets them play tic tac toe on his skin, all right? I was here from the beginning, you hear? I was hear from the start; first out. Do you know why I'm still alive? I'll tell you. Because I learned damn quick to stay in the back, out of their way. Don't rush at them too quick, that's the ticket.

This new commander of ours--pfah. You can keep him. The First Commander, now he was something--tough as nails. Tough as bloody nails. Under him, we thought we could do damn well anything: rape, pillage, burn, the works. Took all of five minutes for one of /them/ to slice him up. And if he can't do it, well then you and me, youngster, we've got all of a snowflake's chance in a fire. Stay near the back, you might make it. Let these other idiots throw themselves at the enemy. But sooner or later....sooner or later, there isn't going to be anyone in front of us, and it'll be our turn.

And we'll have to fight. You know as well as I do that we'll have to fight. Oh, we'll die plenty quick. But we don't have a choice.

...Free will? You think our creator gave us FREE WILL?

He. Hehe. HAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA........

 

I'm going to die.

I've a sinking feeling it's going to be soon.


End file.
